


John: I

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: I

Everyone forgets that it wasn't the first time. 

Everyone but John.

This is the 26th time John has watched the life drain from a friend. The other 13 times there weren't bodies left to bleed. 

And he is just so damn tired of his friends becoming corpses.


End file.
